Valentine's Day
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: read to find out


**Valentine's Day- Prologue**   
**~Soulfire Stories~**

**Summary: Valentine's Day. It's the most romantic day of the year but not for Sam, Brooke and Harrison. When Sam sees Brooke and Harrison kissing, she realizes she loves him, but at the same time Brooke realizes she has feelings for Harrison.**

**There's a Valentine's day dance and Harrison wants to ask Sam after hearing about the break-up between Sam and George but when Brooke asks him, he is torn.**

**Dear Diary-**

**This is Sam McPherson, it's February 13 and today was the worst day of my life because I found out that I was in love with my best friend, Harrison John, but his heart belongs to another. I should have expected it, I took too long to realize that the person that was perfect for me was right under my nose, while I was too busy trapped in the idea of George Austin, Brooke started to like Harrison in the more then friends way and of course he returned the feelings. Harrison has loved Brooke McQueen since he was a little boy; this is like his dream come true. I saw them kissing, it was a very romantic scene, they were kissing under a full moon, I would have been awed by the romance of the kiss if I wasn't so busy getting my heart broken. At that moment I hadn't realized that I loved him, but all I knew, him kissing Brooke felt horrible. This feeling stroke me in the heart and I felt as if I was about to die and then of course I realized that I loved him.**

**I don't hate Brooke, I could never hate Brooke now because I know her and I know that she isn't that evil popular snob that I had once believed she was. But knowing the real Brooke and knowing that I care about her doesn't help that tonight while Harrison's dream came true, my heart was broken. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I have nothing to celebrate. Celebrating love… what love should I be celebrating? Should I be jumping up and down and throwing confetti in the air, celebrating Brooke and Harrison's relationship? I think not.**

**Sitting by Harrison's bedside and holding his hand watching him slowly rot away had been so horrible, I thought the feeling I felt during that time was the worst feeling I would feel in my entire life but seeing Brooke and Harrison kiss, has made me look at life in a new perspective… nothing goes right for me. I don't deserve this kind of pain but I have to bear through it and this time without Harrison, considering he's the one I am in pain over, I have Lily and Carmen but Lily is so wrapped up in Josh that she wouldn't even notice I was in pain; and Carmen, well Carmen is a great friend but she has a big mouth and she would probably "accidentally" tell someone, so in reality, I am alone with my pain, 1 is the loneliest number you know?**

**Well diary Brooke just got home from her "wonderful" date with Harrison, so I better go. Bye diary.**

**-Sam McPherson**   


* * *

**Dear Diary-**

**Oh my god diary today was the best day of my life or at least one of the better ones. I finally told Harrison how I felt about him. Yes, me Brooke McQueen told Harrison John that she likes him. I think I fell for Harrison when we were in the hospital together, we finally were able to open up to each other without Sammy being in the way. Don't get me wrong, I love Sammy, she's my best friend and hopefully soon to be stepsister but whenever she is around Harrison gets all quiet. Harrison and me speak to each other on all kinds of levels, we understand each other. And tonight I finally told him how I felt, he was quiet for a second and then we kissed, and the kiss was just wow! There had to be sparks flying everywhere! Our first date was great, the date was incredible and fun, the best date I have ever had. I told Sammy all about the date but I had this weird idea that she wasn't really listening and that she didn't want to hear about the date. I don't really know why she was acting the way she was, after all she cares about Harrison and I thought it would make her happy to know that Harrison is happy. It was just the way she stared at me; she stared at me like she wanted me to leave her alone. I hope I didn't something wrong to make Sam upset at me, we're best friends, I would hate for us to stop being friends over something stupid.**

**Well before I go diary I need to put one last thought down here… I don't want to sound like some sort of jealous person but when me and Harrison were kissing, I swear I could feel like he wanted to be somewhere else or with someone else, it was like his mind was somewhere else. Oh well, tomorrow's Valentine's Day!! Bye diary.**

**-Brooke McQueen**   


* * *

**Dear Diary-**

**My whole life I have been in love with Brooke McQueen and I always used to wish that the feelings would be returned and tonight they were, she told me she had romantic feelings towards me. Romantic feelings!!!!! I should be ecstatic, jumping up and down with joy, my face should be glowing but it's not. We kissed and… no sparks flew, I saw no fireworks, there was no passion. My mind was on Sam the whole time, what if she had saw Brooke and me? What would her reaction been? Brooke and me have another date tomorrow… Valentine's Day. I tried calling Sam but the phone just rang and rang, I know Sam was home because Lily told me she was… was Sam avoiding me? And why would she avoid me? Was it something I did?**

**See what I'm talking about diary? I finally got my dream and all I could think about was Sam. This is SO not fair. I shouldn't have to deal with this, I should be able to be with Brooke and not feel bad… Brooke is beautiful! But all I can think about is Sam. Argh!**

**If love is a gift, I want a refund, because this gift majorly sucks. I can't do anything with it and all it does is cause me a lot of conflict.**

**Sam = Love. Me + Sam = Happiness. Brooke = Old flame turned friend. Me + Brooke= Big mistake.**

**Talk to you later diary.**

**-Harrison John**   


* * *

**Please send me feedback:** **[soulfirestories@aol.com][1]****[][1]**

**Go to: ** **[*~The Sam and Harrison Chronicles~*][2]**

   [1]: mailto:soulfirestories@aol.com
   [2]: http://samandharrisonchronicles.cjb.net/



End file.
